


Biding Time

by Okamichan6942



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Use this Line challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has found the perfect hiding spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to a Use This Line challenge on the old Padded Cell forum. Shall we not question why no one noticed him climbing? :P

I waved at Air Raid as he circled around me, his voice chattering in my comm, begging to know just what the slag I was doing. All I did was wave and point to my audio sensor, pretending I couldn't hear him. After all, there's a reasonable explanation for why I'm stranded on top of the Sears Tower.

Three of them as a matter of fact.

I peered down and caught a glimpse of one of my reasons going by on the street far below. Far far below. And me without my jetpack.

You see, whenever anyone thinks 'Lamborghini', do they ever think 'up'? No. So now I'm up here, hiding from the inevitable. All the while hoping that the inevitable will cool down before I need to call for their assistance.

I never meant to catch Ratchet or Prowl in my latest bit of fun.

Much less Sunstreaker.

But like most of my 'playmates', they'll never understand. I'd actually be rather fortunate if Prowl catches me first. Getting thrown in the brig might actually save me from the other two. At least for a little while. I'm bound to wind up on Ratchet's surgery table. Quite possibly courtesy of Sunny, this time.

Air Raid finally left, fortunately never having caught the attention of my three pursuers. Like I said, Lambo never equals up. Hm, wonder if I should have asked him to come back and get me down. But talking would mean that sooner or later I'd have to explain. And Air Raid might just feel like letting the three down below know where I was.

Maybe if a Decepticon stops by, I'll borrow them for a ride.

Getting bored now. I still have some bungee cords left, and spray paint. Then there are these cherry bombs. Well, they can't do much worse than what they're already planning, right? Can't ruin Sunstreaker' paint job worse than I've already done. How much madder can Ratchet and Prowl get?

I take aim, making sure no humans are in the way, and let go of the can of spray paint. I can hear it whistling and the small explosion as it hits Sunstreaker's hood. I hunker down, trying to make myself invisible from my brother's furious gaze. But I can see the splotch of red, like some organic accident and I take pride in my handiwork.


End file.
